Kurai Tachibana
Work In Progress Introduction Kurai Tachibana, or Wiggily Whoo his hero name, is Lawful Evil! Kurai is not a true hero, and will never claim to be. Kurai is only a pro hero so that he can abuse people with his powers as much as he pleases. That being said Kurai follows a strict code in how he acts, and does not break the law. However that does not mean he can't take pleasure in killing when it is allowed, and inflicting pain on people. His sadistic nature keeps him at the bottom of the hero charts, and raises his rank of Heroes who look like villains, despite being a old man. It should be noted that he is the father of the chracter Isekai. Appearance Kurai Tachibana stands seven feet and one inch tall. Despite his old age the old man is covered from head to toe in muscle and old battle scars. Most of this is not seen however due to Kurai's love for long and flowing robes. Kurai's bead and mustache are massive. They run all the way down to the ground and then flows behind him. The only thing keeping this extra hair from being cut or stepped on is the flow of water though it done by Kurai keeping it strong and off the ground. Beyond that he is bald. In his hero suit Kurai wears a flowing blue robe and carries around a massive staff with a large Crystal attached to it. Personality Kurai is a sadist. He takes great pleasure in inflicting pain on others and denying other's what they desire the most. "The bane of another's desire is the sweetest fruit one can taste in this world." Kurai also loves to pick on children and beat down new heroes with demotivational words and physical violence. He dislikes All Might, and applauded Endeavor for his efforts in creating a ultimate Quirk child. He loaths All For One and could care less about his many illegitimate sons. Another interesting fact about Wiggily Whoo is that he is a manga lover. He loves manga, specifically shonen manga. Because of this he makes references to different shows and characters quite often. He also likes to read them for different ideas. The powers shown in the books can give him inspiration for better uses of his own quirk. Kurai's favorite character in all of manga is Skull Knight. He loves the way he looks, acts, and he finds him to be awe inspiring It should be noted that Kurai Tachibana is also a lover of old fashion fantasy and D&D. In fact, his hero name Wiggily Whoo is a reference to a campaign he played in his youth. Kurai sees himself as a wizard more than a super hero. It is because of this fact that Kurai has such a extensive skill list. He uses his powers in a way to try and emulate spells he used in his D&D games. The idea of being a wizard permeated though his entire life. He dresses in robes to look like a wizard. He carries around a staff to look like a wizard. He calls all of his hero moves, spells, and often introduces himself to people as The Blue Wizard. Abilities Kurai's quirk , Sea King, gives him the ability to control and manipulate water with his mind. However his powers go far beyond simply that. He can change the state in which the water exist as well. Any water that is under his control can be shifted from a Liquid, to a Solid, to a gass, and finally to a plasma. He can do this instantly. Switching between the three regular states takes little effort. However changing it to a plasma takes considerable effort. There are a few things one should know about Kurai's water. The first is that he knows where all water that is under his control is at. Second that any water under his control and pull other water molecules it comes in contact with under his control. That means that he can send a single molecule of water into a lake and over time he can gain control over the entire lake. Super Moves/ Spells *Grasp Heart - A Spell where Kurai Tachibana takes control over water molecules and send them into the user's body. The molecules travel through the blood picking up other water molecules on the way and pulling them into his sphere of control. He then uses the water to crush the users heart. Kurai does not declare the name of the move till his molecules are in place to crush the heart of his opponent. That way when he does it, it looks as if he is actually using magic. *Crystal Mirror - Crystal Mirror is a spell that creates lenses from shards of ice. The lenses are fine tuned and designed so that they can reflect light to form a hologram of something. In order to do this Kurai has to understand exactly what the thing he is making looks like and adjust his ice mirrors to fit it exactly. As a result most of the time he is making images of himself. *Ice Javelin - Creates a spear out of ice and shoots it forward. *Slickty Slice - Creates a crescent blade out of ice and water particles that move at a high speed. The blade slices though targets using both the speed of the particles and the saw like nature of the ice chunks mixed in with the water. *Poseidon Shield - A spell that creates a shield of water. The water pressure in the shield is so great that only the most powerful attacks can pierce though it. *Wicked Twister - Creates a miniature hurricane from spinning water vapor in the air at such a rapid speed that it picks up air molecules into a twister. *Wizz Bullet - A bullet of compressed water. After it hits the bullet expands and opens up the wound. The bullet then freezes further opening up the wound. *Water Belt - A spell where Kurai creates a exoskeleton of compressed water around his body. That skeleton increases his physical abilities. His strength, speed, and agility all increase due to him having it around his body. *Surf - A spell that creates a wave of big wave of water. Kurai uses it to travel over the ocean and annoy teenagers with repetitive pokemon music. *Parasite - Kurai sends water molecules that are under his control into a persons body. Those molecules attract other water molecules and draw them under his control. He then sends them out to attract more water molecules. After a whie he takes control over the target's blood, and uses it to control their body. *Death Rain - Kurai sends a lake's worth of water into the air as water vapor. He then turns it back into water and lets it rain down. While it is falling he shapes the rain into needles. The rain then turns to ice and rains down deadly spikes on the target area. *Resengan - Kurai creates a resengan out of water. A resengan is a ball of water that is spinning in completey different directions. The water is compressed and can be used as a weapon to slam into a target. *Cruel Star - A attack that pays homage to Escanor. Kurai creates a ball of water and then shifts it to it's unatural plasma state. The ball creates a massive amoutn of heat that Kurai uses as a fire attack against his opponents. *Water Shell - Creates a bubble of water that traps a person inside till they drown. *Water Kameha - Compresses water into a ball and shoots it forward with a ton of pressure. *Night of The Living Dead - Fills dead bodies up with water and controls them like zombies to attack and scare people. He does so by manipulating the water inside of them. *Blood Knave - Infects Blood with water. Once he gains enough water he turns it into ice shards in the blood tearing a target's veins apart from inside. *Ice Platform - Cretes a platform out of ice. The user flies around on it by using his control over ice. *Ice Saw - Creates a buzz saw out of ice *Star Drop - Sends a massive amount of water into the upper atmosphere. He then turns it into giant balls of ice and then allows that ice to fall to the earth as a comet. The attack hits with extreme force destroying a large area. *Ice Sword - Creates a Sword out of ice. Can create multiple swords and shoot them forward *Blind - Turns the thin layer of water on the eyes into ice, blinding a individual. *Silence - Freezes the water in the lips to shut the mouth of the user, preventing speech. *Ice Great Axe - Creates a Massive Axe out of Ice. The axe is easily swung by Kurai by manipulating the water rather than using physical force. *Litch King Armor - Creates a massive suit of armor out of ice. The armor is easily moved due to manipulation of water. *Bizzard - Creates a Blizzard from water vapor and a massive water source. *Sea King's Chariot - Creates a Water Elemental and uses it to attack his opponents. The water beast attacks with tendrils made up of water. Physical Traits Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Old Man Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Father